Se reconstruire
by Feuno
Summary: près la Bataille de Poudlard, beaucoup d'élèves, de familles, de villes ont été détruits. Certains plus que d'autres. Tous vont devoir apprendre à se reconstruire avec le temps... Surtout Draco. (Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance ou Friendship (à voir), un peu de Fluff dans ce monde de brute, UA)
1. Retour à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous !

Avant que vous ne commenciez, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre lecture. J'espère sincèrement que l'idée vous plaira.

Elle m'est venue alors que je relisait le dernier tome. Je me suis demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer si Voldemort avait découvert que Draco avait protégé Harry. Quelles seraient les conséquences. J'imaginais bien le Seigneur des Ténébres réserver un sort pire que la mort au pauvre enfant et je tenais à vous la partager.

De ce fait, je tenterai que l'histoire soit le plus proche possible de la vision de J.K.R. Il y aura cependant des différences, devant faire avec certaines zones de flou ou des infos contradictoires. Je prendrais le temps d'expliquer ma visions des choses en fin de chapitre. :D

Ma beta-lectrice est Lucy.

Les personnages, à part quelques uns, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Trois mois… Je ne réalise toujours pas que c'est fini.

Harry Potter était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, sirotant un Whisky Pur Feu. Un feu grésillait dans la cheminée du salon aux tons brunâtres. Tout était calme en début du mois d'Aout au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, à vrai dire. Il avait suffisamment eu à faire entre-temps. Avec les interviews, les enterrements, les hommages et le harcèlement continu de la Gazette et du Ministère, il était bien content de pouvoir rester vautré dans son divan. Ne pas devoir courir ou fuir…

Le repos fut de courte durée, cependant. Une tête dépassant des flammes de la cheminée l'interpella. Ouvrant un œil, il eut la surprise de voir son ancien professeur de métamorphoses.

\- Professeur McGonagall ! Ne restez pas ainsi, venez !

Harry se montra insistant, il savait pertinemment que la position dans laquelle se trouvait la sorcière n'était que peu confortable. Ainsi, pendant un instant, les flammes redevinrent rouges avant de grandir soudainement et de virer au vert, laissant apparaitre la Directrice de Poudlard.

\- Quel plaisir de vous voir, Potter. Je suis ravie de constater que vous allez bien.

Harry invita son Professeur à s'assoir et cette dernière prit enfin le temps d'admirer le décor.

\- Oh ! Cela a bien changé ici ! Et si vite ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie. Ils ont tenu à me remercier. Je leur ai donc demandé de retaper cet endroit afin qu'il soit… vivable. Ils m'ont même débarrassé de Kreattur. Ce dernier a fait une attaque quand ils ont enfin réussi à retirer le portrait de Walburga Black.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de demander à son Professeur si elle souhaitait un peu de thé. Il appela ensuite Kils, son elfe de maison.

\- Prépare-nous du thé, si tu le veux bien.

\- Avec plaisir, Maitre.

La petite créature s'en alla en sautillant, emportant le verre maintenant vide de Harry. Il nota aussi le regard désapprobateur mais rieur de McGonagall. Cela ne dura qu'un instant cependant. Elle reprit vite un air sérieux.

\- Comment va Monsieur Malfoy ?

Harry grimaça.

\- Pas très bien, je le crains.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher, à cet instant, de repenser aux événements qui s'étaient passés durant la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Au jour où Draco l'avait protégé au Manoir Malfoy et à tout ce que cela avait impliqué. Il se souvenait de Narcissa qui l'avait supplié d'aller retrouver et sauver son fils, absente pendant la bataille de Poudlard, avant de se faire tuer pour traitrise. Il se souvient avoir retrouvé, un peu après la guerre, un Draco nu, en larmes, épuisé, brisé physiquement et psychologiquement. Les phrases que ce dernier lui avait dites tournaient encore dans sa tête. « Il m'ont livré à Greyback. » avait-il sorti en pleurant. « Ils m'ont enfermé avec mon père pour que je le tue ». Harry se secoua la tête afin de se changer les esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer cela. Minerva, quant à elle, n'avait pas raté ce détail. Elle se faisait certes âgée, mais n'était pas encore devenue sénile, ni aveugle ! Et elle avait sagement attendu le retour à la réalité de son élève.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. D'ailleurs, j'ai ici, avec moi, les potions que le Professeur Slughorn a préparé pour lui. Il y en a une douzaine.

Minerva tendit un petit panier en osier qui contenait les bouteilles pour Draco.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera, répondit Harry en remerciant son mentor.

\- Sinon, je ne suis pas là ici juste pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Mais je dois vous parler à tous les deux. Si vous pouviez aller le chercher, cela serait vraiment agréable de votre part.

Harry s'exécuta et se rendit dans le couloir. Il voulait se préparer mentalement. Il le faisait chaque fois avant de monter voir le Serpentard. Gravissant les escaliers fraichement refaits, il s'arrêta au premier étage pour frapper à la première porte à droite. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas eu de réponses mais il savait pertinemment qu'il avait la permission d'entrer. Alors, Harry ouvrit la porte et posa son regard sur la petite boule que formait Draco sous sa couette. Doucement, il s'approcha et retira le drap afin de voir la tête blonde.

\- Draco, dit-il doucement, tu es réveillé ?

La tête blonde se tourna lentement vers Harry qui, même s'il était son ennemi à Poudlard, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour lui. Le Serpent, habituellement si soigné et propre, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il avait des cernes immenses, prouvant le peu de temps qu'il arrivait à dormir. La seule chose rassurante était qu'il avait le teint moins gris depuis qu'il habitait avec Harry.

\- Le Professeur McGonagall voudrait nous voir. Tu te sens capable de descendre ?

Draco hocha doucement de la tête et le Gryffondor le laissa se lever à son aise. Lentement, Draco se mit en position assise avant de tenter de se lever. Titubant un petit peu, il se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait le peu d'affaires dont il disposait. Toujours d'un geste lent, et sous l'œil bienveillant d'Harry, il ôta son pyjama d'été, laissant apparaitre les marques et cicatrices qui resteraient à jamais ancrées sur sa peau. Sans prendre la peine de prendre une douche, Draco s'habilla d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jogging. C'était tout de même mieux que de descendre en pyjama et cela couvrait toutes les traces sur son corps. Quand il fut prêt, il se tourna vers Harry et ils descendirent tous les deux jusqu'au salon où les attendait le Professeur. Celle-ci fut effarée en voyant la tête de son élève mais eu le bon sens de ne faire aucune remarque. Une fois que tout le monde était bien installé, la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard prit la parole.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux. Je sais vous n'avez surement pas la tête à cela mais… Je me dois de vous parler de vos études ! Comme vous le savez, vos ASPIC sont… assez importantes pour trouver un emploi par après. Cependant, je comprendrais que vous n'ayez pas forcément envie de retourner à l'école et que vous vous contentiez de vos buses.

Harry regardait Minerva d'un air indécis. Elle avait parfaitement bien résumé la situation. Et cela l'était encore plus pour Draco qui se tenait assis, tenant ses genoux contre lui.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas vous obliger. Cependant, j'espère sincèrement que vous accepterez de venir suivre les cours.

McGonagall offrit un sourire bienveillant aux deux élèves avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

\- Bien, je dois malheureusement vous laisser, dit-elle. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir revu. Vous pouvez me joindre sans problèmes si vous avez besoin de moi.

Sur ces mots, elle rentra dans la cheminée en prenant une pincée de poudre pour se rendre dans son bureau. Harry s'allongea à nouveau dans le divan et regarda pendant un moment son colocataire de fortune. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

\- Tu veux remonter dans ton lit, Draco ?

Le Serpent répondit négativement de la tête.

\- Tu veux rester en bas ?

D'un simple hochement de tête, Draco acquiesça, toujours dans la même position, fixant le feu. Harry était plutôt content que ce dernier reste un peu. Rester dans son lit à se morfondre n'était pas une bonne idée. Il allait lui falloir du temps, le Rouge et Or en était sûr. Mais il serait patient.

 **XoXoXoX**

Le mois d'Août avança et Harry eut le plaisir de recevoir trois visiteurs à quelques jours d'intervalle. La première était Hermione, venue prendre des nouvelles de son meilleur ami et de son colocataire. Elle en profita aussi pour s'extasier de pouvoir terminer ses études. Harry, lui, la remercia intérieurement de ne pas insister pour qu'il revienne lui aussi. Le deuxième était Kingsley Shacklebolt qui tenait à lui annoncer qu'il était maintenant officiellement le Premier Ministre. Aussi, tenait-il à offrir le poste d'Auror au Survivant sans que ce dernier n'ait besoin de terminer ses études. Harry, ne sachant pas s'il devait accepter ou non, promit de réfléchir à la proposition. Ron finit par venir quelques jours par après, indécis quant à son avenir. Harry aurait bien voulu l'aider mais il hésitait fortement, lui-aussi, sur ce qu'il allait faire. D'un côté, il avait toujours voulu être Auror pour imiter son père. Mais, après la Bataille de Poudlard, il n'était plus certain de vouloir risquer sa vie. Il avait vaguement pensé aussi à devenir Médicomage. Dans ce cas, c'était la motivation de faire des études qui lui manquait. En réalité, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : rester chez lui. Actuellement, à chaque fois qu'il sortait, des tonnes de personnes se retournaient vers lui dans la rues, lui adressaient la parole ou le remerciaient chaleureusement de les avoir débarrassés une bonne fois pour toute du Mage noir. Heureusement, il était certain d'avoir la tranquillité chez lui. Kingsley Shacklebolt s'était assuré, notamment, de la protection en effectuant lui-même le Sortilège de Fidélitas et faisant d'Harry le Gardien du Secret. Peu de monde savait que Harry avait hérité de la bâtisse par son Parrain et encore moins savait qu'il avait fini par y habiter. C'était, en soit, la meilleure solution que le Griffon avait trouvé. Il avait pensé aussi à se couper du monde magique et vivre comme un moldu. Mais, il ne se sentait pas capable d'abandonné Draco Malfoy depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli chez lui. Et il était impossible de vivre sans magie avec un loup-garou sous son toit. En parlant du loup, ce dernier était descendu et Harry put le voir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'en fut pas surpris. Le Serpent avait tout à coup pris cette habitude depuis la visite de McGonagall.

\- Salut, Draco, fit-il d'un ton enjoué. Ça va ?

L'interpellé baissa simplement la tête et détourna le regard. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à cette question. Harry se releva du divan où il était allongé pour inviter son colocataire à venir s'assoir.

\- Tu veux de l'eau ou du thé, proposa le Maitre des lieux.

\- En fait… J'ai un peu faim.

Harry regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait en haut sur le rebord de la cheminée. 13h… Il était déjà si tard ?

\- Oh… Heu… Je vais préparer le repas alors.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, accompagné de Draco qui s'assit à table. Le Griffon s'activait à trouver, parmi les conserves et les bocaux, une idée de plat rapide à préparer. Il finit par trouver des pâtes et de la purée de tomate. Haussant les épaules, il mit une casserole d'eau sur le feu et fit revenir de l'ail et des oignons fraichement coupés dans une autre. Il lui restait aussi des filets de poulet qu'il coupa rapidement en morceaux. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, le repas était prêt et deux assiettes étaient posées sur la table. Tous les deux mangèrent en silence. Draco finit entièrement son assiette au plaisir d'Harry. Ce dernier se souvenait trop bien des premiers jours où Draco ne touchait même pas aux assiettes qu'il lui montait dans sa chambre. Il y avait tout de même une bonne amélioration. C'est sur cette note joyeuse que Harry débarrassa la table. Kils arriva dans un claquement sonore et insista tellement pour faire la vaisselle que son Maitre ne put refuser. Celui-ci se rassit et remarqua le blondinet toujours en face de lui, qui jouait frénétiquement avec les manches du training qu'il portait aujourd'hui. Il avait tout l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, questionna Harry.

Draco ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait dire ou pas. Il finit par se décider à parler, mais sans oser regarder Harry.

\- Je crois…

La voix de Draco était rauque par manque de pratique.

\- Je crois que j'aimerais… reprendre les études.

Harry sourit à la nouvelle. Cependant, il avait l'impression que son colocataire ne disait pas tout.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… Je ne suis pas sûr… d'être capable d'y aller seul.

Harry soupira. Il s'y était attendu. Pensif, il se cala sur le dossier de sa chaise le temps de réfléchir un instant. Au final, reprendre les études n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il savait qu'il ferait plaisir à Hermione à l'occasion. Enfin décidé, notre héro se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter tous ceux présent dans la pièce.

\- Très bien ! On ira à Poudlard. Je vais envoyer une lettre à McGonagall !

 **XoXoXoX**

La fin du mois d'Aout passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Harry avait passé son temps à échanger des lettres avec le Professeur McGonagall, son amie Hermione et le Premier Ministre afin de passer de sa décision. Il avait aussi particulièrement insisté sur certaines conditions qu'il tenait à imposer pour son retour à l'école. Heureusement, ses correspondants s'étaient montrés extrêmement compréhensifs. La Directrice de Poudlard avait même déjà pris certains devants. De son côté, Hermione s'occupait de faires toutes les courses pour les deux garçons et les amener à Poudlard. Le 31, Harry et Draco étaient donc prêts à partir via le Réseau de Cheminées. La Directrice leur avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau pour 18h. Quand l'heure sonna, Harry mit une pincée de poudre qui donna une couleur verte aux flammes. Il se plaça ensuite dedans avant de dire distinctement :

« Poudlard, Bureau de la Directrice ! »

En un éclair, il se retrouva dans le bureau bien connu. Il n'avait pas particulièrement changé depuis l'époque de Dumbledore. On pouvait cependant remarquer que la nouvelle Directrice avait ajouté une touche écossaise à la pièce. Harry avança un peu pour laisser de la place à Draco tout en s'annonçant. Cependant, seul le portrait de Dumbledore répondit.

\- Le Professeur McGonagall ne devrait pas tarder, mon cher Harry. Draco, vous avez bonne mine.

L'interpellé venait d'apparaitre dans la cheminée et salua le portrait silencieusement.

\- Bonne mine ? Ce pauvre enfant est harassé, s'écria le portrait de Severus Snape. Il a besoin de repos !

L'ancien Maitres des Potions se tourna vers Harry.

\- J'espère que vous prenez soin de mon filleul, Potter !

\- Autant que vous portiez attention à ma mère, répondit ce dernier du tac-au-tac.

Cette réponse était loin d'être dénuée de sens. Severus Snape le comprenait bien.

\- Je vois…

\- Allez, dit Dumbledore pour changer de sujet, prenez un siège.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre la Directrice qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses élèves.

\- Vous êtes là ! Je propose de ne pas nous attarder, si vous le voulez bien. Suite à votre demande, une nouvelle chambre a été créée. Aussi, le Sortilège de Fidelitas a été mis en place et j'en suis la Gardienne du Secret. Personne, à part moi, ne pourra révéler l'endroit où vous résiderez durant cette année. Aussi, je vous demanderai de faire une liste des personnes que vous aimeriez que je mette dans la confidence. Bien que j'en ai une idée, je préfère votre confirmation par avance. Aussi, en ce qui concerne Draco, je pense qu'il est préférable que vous partagiez ce dortoir. Je manque de confiance quant au comportement des autres Serpentards, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Harry acquiesça. En se permettant un regard en biais, il lui sembla voir du soulagement dans le regard du Serpent.

\- Bien, je pense qu'on peut se rendre à votre dortoir. Veuillez me suivre.

McGonagall passa la porte de son bureau et emmena ses élèves à travers les couloirs de l'immense château. Soudainement, la Directrice s'arrêta avec un sourire.

\- Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy résident derrière le Tableau du Jeune Homme sous l'Arbre au deuxième étage.

Un tableau apparu soudainement sur le mur, représentant un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais ayant la vingtaine, assis au pied d'un arbre. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil d'une couleur rubis, soupirant.

\- Le Mot-de-Passe ?

Harry regarda sa Directrice, confus.

\- C'est à vous de le définir, dit-elle

Surpris, le Gryffondor regarda Draco qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Harry finit par dire timidement :

\- Felix Felicis ?

Le jeune homme du tableau ferma les yeux, semblant prendre considération du mot de passe et finit par ouvrit le passage sans un mot. Derrière se trouvait une belle pièce rectangulaire élégamment décorée. Elle disposait d'une table carrée avec quatre chaises en chêne. Non loin se trouvait une belle bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages sur les potions et les sortilèges. Sur le mur, en face de l'entrée, se trouvait une magnifique cheminée centrée entre deux grandes fenêtres. Un canapé était placé juste en face pour que les deux élèves puissent profiter des flammes quand ils le souhaitaient. Deux lits simples était disposés sur leur gauche accompagnés de tables de chevet ainsi qu'une grande armoire pour ranger leurs affaires. Et une petite porte en bois dans le coin menait jusqu'à leur salle-de-bain. Il y avait aussi pas mal d'éléments rappelant les deux maisons des deux élèves, comme les étendards non loin de l'entrée, les couvre-lits ou encore les statues d'un lion et d'un serpent qui trônaient sur le rebord de la cheminée.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser vous installer. Nous mangeons à 20h30 précise dans la Grande Salle. Pensez à me remettre la liste demain avant l'arrivée des autres élèves.

La Directrice déposa un morceau de parchemin et une plume sur la table avant de laisser les deux colocataires. Harry n'avait pas remarqué que leurs affaires étaient déjà là, il prit donc la peine de défaire sa valise avant de se pencher sur la fameuse liste. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas 36 personnes qu'il voulait mettre dans la confidence. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Hagrid. Peut-être même Neville, Dean et Samus. Le Griffon considéra que ces trois derniers étaient capables de respecter sa volonté d'être seul par moment. Après avoir écrit soigneusement chaque nom, il roula le parchemin avant de se raviser.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de rajouter quelqu'un à la liste, Draco ?

Ce dernier, qui s'était affalé sur son lit répondit non rapidement. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'y réfléchir.

\- D'accord… Je vais descendre. C'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

Harry avait à peine fini sa phrase que le blondinet était déjà debout, prêt à descendre lui aussi.

 **XoXoXoX**

Comme Harry s'en doutait un peu, Draco et lui étaient les premiers dans la Grande Salle, dont le plafond affichait un magnifique ciel sans nuages. Tout semblait prêt pour accueillir d'ici deux jours les étudiants. Seule la table des professeurs, qui formait habituellement une belle rangée se retrouvée rétrécie en un rectangle bien moins imposant avec toutes les chaises placées autour. Cela ne choqua pas tant que ça le Lion. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs fort bien d'un Noël où il restait si peu d'élève que Dumbledore avait proposé que tout le monde mange à la même table. Des bruits de pas sortirent Harry de ses pensées. McGonagall arrivait accompagnée du Professeur Flitwick, le nouveau Directeur adjoint. Ceux-ci semblaient vérifier les derniers détails pour la rentrée.

\- …Bien sûr, il faudra remettre nos tables en place. Cela attendra cependant demain après-midi. Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes là ! Et je vois que vous avez déjà fait la liste.

Elle prit en main le morceau de parchemin que lui tendit Harry et le lut avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Je m'y attendais, répondit-elle. Je mettrais donc dans la confidence les personnes que vous avez mentionnées. Je tiens cependant à vous dire que le Professeur Flitwick est aussi au courant en tant que Directeur adjoint. Il en va de même pour Directeur des Maison respectifs, bien entendu.

Harry hocha de la tête, compréhensif. Il n'était pas tout à fait ravi à cette idée et remercia le Fidelitas un court instant.

\- Il s'agit bien sûr du Professeur Horace Slughorn, qui a gentiment accepté de reprendre sa place, et le Professeur Jacob O'Brien. Il s'agit du nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous le présenterai durant le repas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta le petit Professeur de sa voix fluette. Vous ne nous verrez qu'une fois par mois.

\- Je vous charge, par contre, de mettre au courant ou non vos amis du Mot-de-Passe.

McGonagall roula à nouveau le parchemin avant de le ranger dans une de ses poches.

\- Bien ! Je vous propose de nous installer à table. Les autres professeurs ne devraient pas tarder.

Comme de faite, le professeur de Potions fit son entrée et vint saluer les deux élèves. Il fut très vite suivi par le Professeur de Botanique, Pomona Sprout, qui était tout aussi ravie de revoir les deux étudiants. Elle leur expliqua rapidement qu'elle comptait donner sa dernière année et qu'elle voulait demander à Neville de la remplacer par ensuite. Harry imaginait bien son ami dispenser les cours de Botanique. Après tout, ce dernier avait un véritable don avec les plantes. Entre-temps, deux professeurs étaient entrés dans la pièce. La première était une jeune demoiselle à la peau blanche et aux cheveux plus blonds que ceux d'un Malfoy. Avec ses yeux rouges, le Lion lui trouvait un air effrayant qui contrastait avec l'air doux de son regard. Elle discutait avec un jeune homme mince aux cheveux rouge flamme et aux yeux bleu électrique perçants. Une chose était certaine : ils ne passaient pas inaperçus.

\- J'espère que vous choisirez des couleurs plus neutres pour demain soir, Jacob !

La voix de McGonagall tira Harry de sa contemplation. Jacob, qui se révélait donc être le nouveau professeur de DCFM et Directeur de Gryffondor, sortit de sa poche un petit miroir dans lequel il s'observa en crispant le visage. Harry put alors voir le bleu de ses yeux diminuer d'intensité.

\- Un métamorphomage ?

\- Tout à fait, Monsieur Potter, répondit ce dernier en s'asseyant à côté de l'élève. Jacob O'Brien.

Le professeur serra la main de son élève et Harry remarqua que ce dernier portait une bague avec l'emblème de Gryffondor. La demoiselle, elle, fit le tour de la table pour prendre place.

\- Mademoiselle Bianca Davis est celle qui me remplace en tant que Professeur de Métamorphoses, finit par dire la Directrice.

Les autres professeurs firent leur apparition à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Il y eut d'abord, Septima Vector, Professeur d'Arithmancie, accompagnée d'Aurora Sinistra, la responsable des cours d'Astronomie. Les deux femmes furent vite suivies par une personne que McGonagall présenta comme le remplaçant de la regrettée Charity Burbage qui dispensait l'Etude des Moldus. Harry retient seulement qu'il s'appelait Gabriel Chevalier, qu'il était originaire de France et qu'il était, comme sa meilleure amie, né de deux parents Moldus. Enfin, la table fut complète quand arriva Bathsheda Babbling, qui enseignait l'Etude des Runes, et Hagrid. Quand ce dernier se fut assis au bout de la table, les plats se remplirent de mets délicieux et les discussions commencèrent ici et là. Certains parlaient de modifications de dernières minutes en termes de décoration, comme l'ajout de telle ou telle plante à l'entrée de la Salle, ou encore s'il fallait mettre des guirlandes aux murs pour rendre la rentrée un rien plus joyeuse. D'autres parlaient des élèves dont ils avaient hâte de revoir. Harry ne prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il se contentait de manger silencieusement en jetant parfois un bref coup d'œil à Draco qui était tout aussi silencieux que lui. Intérieurement, il remerciait le corps enseignant de ne pas faire de lui le centre de l'attention.

\- Excusez-moi, Potter. Je pourrais vous poser une petite question.

Il se retourna vers le Professeur de DCFM qui s'était penché vers lui.

\- J'ai appris que vous étiez l'ancien Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Du coup, je tenais à vous demander, avant de prendre une quelconque décision, si vous comptiez continuer à jouer pour votre maison et si vous vouliez toujours être le Capitaine.

\- Oh…

Harry n'avait pas réfléchi à la question. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, d'ailleurs.

\- Je peux comprendre que vous ayez besoin d'un moment de réflexion. Pensez-vous pouvoir me répondre d'ici une semaine ?

\- Pas besoin. Je pense continuer à jouer. Cela ne me dérange pas d'être le Capitaine.

\- Parfait, répondit O'Brien. Je vous confie le reste. J'espère que nous gagnerons les deux coupes. Ça serait génial pour ma première année en tant que Directeur de Gryffondor.

Jacob O'Brien sembla soudainement avoir une idée et sortit son petit miroir de poche. Il fronça ses yeux et ses iris passèrent du bleu à l'or.

\- Bien mieux comme ça !

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et le diner se termina sur cette note joyeuse. Ayant fini de manger, Draco et lui saluèrent les professeurs avant de remonter dans leur dortoir.

\- Ca va me faire du bien de reprendre les cours.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre la voix rocailleuse de Draco. En fixant ce dernier, il remarqua que ce dernier semblait un point plus vif.

\- Pour moi aussi, répondit le Griffon avec le sourire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant le portrait du Jeune Homme.

\- Le Mot-de-Passe, demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Harry, répondit une voix bourrue et légèrement essoufflée.

Les deux élèves se retournèrent et aperçurent le demi-géant qui courait dans leur direction. Une fois arrivé devant eux, il se pencha légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Harry remarque que ce dernier semblait tenir quelque chose en main.

\- Hagrid !

\- Désolé de venir maintenant. Je pensais vous inviter à passer durant la semaine plutôt. Mais quand la directrice m'a mis au courant d'où vous dormiez. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion.

En disant cela, le demi-géant afficha un immense sourire. Harry put remarquer la décontenance du Serpentard mais ne releva pas.

\- A vrai dire, je tenais à te voir pour te faire un petit cadeau. J'avais pensé à un petit Hippogriffe mais le Professeur McGonagall m'a conseillé de te prendre plutôt ceci. Il ne remplacera pas Hedwige. Je sais qu'elle te manque beaucoup. Mais j'espère qu'il t'aidera tout de même à aller mieux.

En disant ces mots, Hagrid montra la magnifique petite boule de poils qu'il tenait au creux de sa main. Harry la prit avec précaution et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un petit chiot.

\- Oh… Merci, Hagrid !

Harry saccrocha à la taille de Garde-Chasse pour le remercier.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Je ne l'ai pas encore nommé. Je te préviens juste que c'est un mâle. Par contre, je m'excuse. Je dois filer. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire avant d'accueillir les nouveaux demain. N'oubliez pas que ma cabane vous est toujours ouverte.

Sur ces mots, Hagrid fila au détour du couloir. Harry, toujours le chiot dans les bras, se tourna vers Draco pour lui proposer de rentrer et remarqua que ce dernier avait des larmes aux yeux. Sans rien dire, il le poussa à l'intérieur avant de lui demander ce qui se passait.

\- J'ai été tellement horrible avec vous… Et vous êtes tellement gentils avec moi… Je ne mérite pas ça.

Harry le mena jusqu'au lit et il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Ce que tu ne méritais pas, c'est d'avoir à subir autant de pression quand tu étais jeune. Tu étais aveuglé par l'éducation de ton père. Je ne t'en tiens plus rigueur. Hagrid non plus. Le vrai toi, pas celui que ton père à forgé, mérite toute l'attention qu'on lui porte.

Harry ne sut pas s'il avait trouvé les bons mots. En tout cas, le Serpentard s'arrêta de pleurer.

\- Bon, par contre, vu que tu risques de le côtoyer un bon moment. Ça te dirait de m'aider à choisir un nom ?

 **XoXoXoX**

La journée du 1er Septembre passa à une vitesse folle. Réveillé par les petits couinements que faisait Luffy – Harry avait fini par choisir ce nom après que son colocataire l'ait proposé – Harry s'était levé tôt et avait commencé sa journée par s'occuper de son nouveau petit protégé. Il commença par une petite balade dans le parc avant de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hagrid et du Professeur O'Brien. Il put, au passage, prendre des nouvelles de Grawp, le demi-frère du Garde-Chasse. Il apprit que ce dernier séjournait toujours dans la forêt interdite. Le Griffon se promit de ne jamais s'y rendre même si sa vie en dépendait. Le reste de la journée se passa à l'ombre d'un arbre, en compagnie de Draco et de Luffy. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs faire autant de bien au Serpent qu'il en faisait à Harry. Le demi-géant avait vraiment eu une bonne idée. Finalement, l'heure fatidique arriva et les deux élèves durent aller se préparer pour la grande cérémonie de rentrée. Avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle quasi vide. Seuls quelques professeurs étaient déjà assis à leur table.

\- Vous êtes juste à l'heure, lança le Professeur Slughorn avec une certaine euphorie. Prenez place ! Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver !

Harry et Draco s'exécutèrent, chacun s'asseyant à la table de sa Maison. L'inquiétude se faisait de plus en plus forte chez le Lion. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre des visages très familiers. Les premiers à franchir le seuil étaient Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville. Tous passèrent dire bonjour au Serpentard, le surprenant, avant de rejoindre leur ami à la table. Ils furent rapidement suivis par Dean et Samus. Bien protégé par ses amis, Harry ne remarqua pas que la salle se remplissait peu à peu et encore moins les regards qui se braquaient sur lui de temps à autre. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard. Cette dernière semblait un peu vide, par rapport aux trois autres. Ceci dit, les élèves qui avaient montré allégeance au Seigneur des Ténébres et qui n'étaient pas morts n'avait plus le droit de remettre les pieds ici. Il remarqua que Draco était entouré de Blaise Zabini, Daphnée Greengrass et de Théodore Nott. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air ravi d'être là. Pendant un instant, l'envie d'aller les voir prit notre Héro. Mais ce fut vite interrompu par l'arrivée du Professeur Flitwick et des élèves de première année. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda comment il allait faire pour mettre le Choixpeau sur la tête des nouveaux. Puis, il aperçut à côté du tabouret où siégeait la relique le Professeur Davis.

\- Ses yeux me foutent les jetons, murmura Ron.

\- Elle est juste albinos, répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui. Et notre Directeur de Maison est métamorphomage, ajouta Harry.

Le Directeur Adjoint était entre-temps arrivé à côté du Choixpeau et le silence se fit.

 _Jadis, dans des temps anciens,  
_ _Quatre sorciers eurent un projet commun  
_ _S'unissant, ils bâtirent de leurs mains  
_ _Une grande école que vous connaissez bien_

 _Chacun y enseignait ses connaissances  
_ _Aux différents élèves qui voulait y accéder  
_ _Mais chaque sorcier avait ses préférences  
_ _Quant aux qualités qu'ils devaient posséder_

 _Gryffondor privilégiait la hardiesse  
_ _Courage était son maitre-mot  
_ _Serdaigle disposait d'autres idéaux  
_ _La science était pour elle une noblesse_

 _Poufsouffle valorisait la loyauté  
_ _Ainsi que le goût du travail acharné  
_ _Serpentard, lui, préférait les rusés  
_ _Et qui à l'ambition étaient voués_

 _Ainsi naquit les différentes maisons  
_ _Où les élèves étaient répartis  
_ _Mais qui reprendrait cette lourde mission  
_ _Quand les fondateurs seraient partis ?_

 _Gryffondor eut alors une idée  
_ _Et de sa tête il me retira  
_ _Chacun m'insuffla leurs pensées  
_ _J'étais prêt à suivre leurs pas_

 _Je me trouve devant vous afin de vous répartir  
_ _Selon la volonté des Fondateurs  
_ _Mais il m'arrive parfois de vous avertir  
_ _À l'approche de sombres heures_

 _C'est dans l'union que l'école tire sa force  
_ _La différence n'est que son écorce  
_ _Ensemble, rendez cette école plus belle  
_ _Qu'elle n'a jamais été dans son histoire… immortelle !_

\- Humm… Intéressant, fit Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers son amie, ne faisant pas particulièrement attention à la répartition qui se passait plus loin. Voyant que ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, elle développa le fond de sa pensée à voix basse.

\- Le Choixpeau s'est permis sur la manière d'agir. Nous avons tous souffert pendant les événements qui se sont déroulés l'année passée. L'école aussi. Il nous conseille donc, pour nous reconstruire et reconstruire l'école, de manière métaphorique, de laisser tomber la rivalité des maisons. Bon, le message est moins « caché » que d'habitude. Mais je suppose qu'il a souffert lui aussi de la guerre.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement avant reporter son regard sur le chapeau. Il commença à penser à sa famille, ses amis, à tout ce qu'il avait enduré… Et un peu à Draco.

\- Se reconstruire, hein ? murmura-t-il, amer.

 **XoXoXoX**

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans événements notoires. Une fois la répartition finie, la Directrice invita tous les élèves à prendre part au banquet. Presque tout le monde mangeait avec appétit avant un léger brouhaha que provoquaient les multiples discussions. Ensuite, le repas terminé, Minerva McGonagall fit un rapide discours pour souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les élèves, rappela quelques points du règlement et finit par un petit paragraphe sur l'importance d'être unis tous ensemble. Enfin, les élèves furent confiés à leurs Préfets respectifs pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Alors que la Grande salle se vidait, Harry resta assis, sous le regard intrigué de ses amis. Il leur fit signe d'y aller avant de rejoindre Draco, seul aussi à sa table. En silence, les deux colocataires se rendirent dans leur chambre où ils s'effondrèrent dans le divan.

\- Ca a été avec tes amis, demanda Harry.

\- Pas du tout…

Le Griffon ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse orale. Il pensait que Draco aurait juste fait un signe de tête.

\- Personne n'a dit un mot de toute la soirée.

Harry ne sut quoi dire. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. En guise de réponse, le Gryffondor obtient un sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un instant, assis à observer le feu qui grésillait dans la cheminée. Seul trois petits coups donnés à la porte vinrent troubler le silence. Harry, fronçant les sourcils, se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il eut alors la surprise de trouver ses amis chargés d'affaires et accompagné du Professeur O'Brien.

\- Bonsoir, Potter. Permettez-vous que l'on puisse rentrer ?

Harry fit un signe de tête au professeur, incapable de répondre sur le coup. Tous s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et le Directeur de Gryffondor jeta le papier dans les flammes du foyer.

\- Ce parchemin n'a plus aucune raison d'être, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Les autres Lions contemplèrent la pièce avant de déposer les affaires de Harry et Draco au pied du lit. Soudainement, Luffy, qui se reposait dans un immense panier non loin, se mit à aboyer pour signaler sa présence.

\- Oh ! Il est adorable, lança Dean.

\- Hagrid me l'a offert, répondit aussitôt Harry en prenant l'animal à bras.

La Discussion se poursuivit sur les cours, les professeurs, le Quidditch… A aucun moment la discussion à dériver sur Draco ou notre Héro. Et tout deux appréciaient l'effort fait. Harry nota cependant qu'il y avait une petite gêne entre Ginny et lui. Mais comme ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rompre juste après la sixième, en prévision de la guerre qui n'allait plus tarder, cette gêne était tout à fait compréhensible pour le Griffon. Il se dit qu'il fraudait qu'ils en discutent, un jour.

\- Bien ! Le couvre-feu ne va tarder ! Il va être temps de retourner dans votre dortoir, finit par dire le Professeur encore présent. Vous reverrez vos amis demain matin !

C'est dans le calme que Harry salua ses amis. Quand il se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Draco, il se changea pour aller dormir. Ces retrouvailles l'avaient tout de même un rien fatigué.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Voici, comme promis, quelques éclaircissement de mon point de vue :

1) Oui, Harry a un elfe. Ce dernier lui a simplement été offert par le Ministère.

2) En ce qui concerne Horace Slughorn, j'avais des informations un peu confuses. J'ai donc décidé de le garder en Professeur de potions pour cette fiction. Cela m'évitait notamment de devoir créer un personnage de plus.

3) Je sais que Ron ne retourne normalement pas à Poudlard. Mais comme Harry a décidé, à cause de Draco, de retourner étudier, je me suis dit que son meilleur ami allait surement le suivre.

4) Je considère que Blaise Zabini n'a jamais vraiment montré d'Allégeance à Voldy. De plus, sa mère ne fait pas, pour moi partie des Mangemorts (ou du moins, je l'imagine mal). J'imagine la mère et son fils plutôt neutre dans l'histoire, lui permettant donc de revenir.

5) Oui, Draco a la marque sur son bras. Je n'avais juste aucune raison de le mentionner.

Voilà ! Je vous dit à dans 2 semaines pour la suite ! ^^


	2. Lycanthropie

Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les quelques followers et reviewers qui sont passés par ici. Cela m'a fortement fait plaisir. ^^

Je sais que ce chapitre est légèrement plus court. Mais plus concis (étant donné qu'il ne se concentre que sur un WE. Promis, le prochain sera beaucoup plus long !

Je tiens à remercier Lucy, qui vient tout juste de corriger la fiction ! ^^

 **Hermoni :** Je ne compte pas abandonné si vite. Je posterai toutes les deux semaines !

Les personnages, sauf les OC, ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La première semaine se passa dans un calme magnifique pour Harry Potter. Personne ne venait le déranger, contrairement à ce qu'il avait l'habitude avec la Gazette et le Ministère. Les cours, eux, se passaient normalement pour un début d'année. Comme beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de suivre les cours durant l'année précédente, la directrice avait demandé à chaque professeur de prendre le temps de remettre tous les élèves dans le bain. Si Harry remercia le bon sens de la directrice pour des cours comme celui de Potions, de Métamorphoses ou encore de Botanique, il s'ennuyait déjà un peu plus dans celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ou encore de Sortilèges. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'apprécier les cours.

Ainsi, le samedi arriva. Harry, réveillé par les quelques rayons qui se montraient par la fenêtre, resta allongé un moment dans son lit, son adorable petit chiot roulé en boule sur son ventre. Dans sa tête, il faisait le point. Ou du moins, il essayait vaguement. Il avait tellement de choses auxquelles il devait penser et tellement peu envie de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ce vide en se posant la même éternelle question : et maintenant ? Alors qu'il poussait un soupir, il entendit un grognement venant de l'autre lit. En tournant légèrement la tête, il put apercevoir un Draco tirant une drôle de tête, comme s'il était nauséeux. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander s'il allait bien. Le Serpentard ressentait déjà les effets de la pleine lune. Malheureusement, même si la potion Tue-Loup était d'un grand secours, ce n'était malheureusement pas un remède miracle. Au moins, le Serpent gardait le contrôle quand il était transformé. C'était déjà ça.

Draco tenta de bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable avant de se crisper. Harry se leva, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller la boule de poils, pour se rendre dans la magnifique salle-de-bain qui leur était réservée. Elle était d'une simplicité élégante avec son carrelage bleu et ses meubles blanc. Une immense baignoire se trouvait au fond, juste à côté d'une douche. Harry commença à faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire avant de revenir dans la chambre.

\- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco bougea légèrement en grognant de tout son soûl.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes m'est passé dessus.

Depuis qu'il le côtoyait, le Griffon avait déjà vu les effets de la pleine lune sur le Serpentard. C'était la première fois cependant qu'il mettait des mots dessus.

\- Je suis en train de faire couler un bain.

Draco soupira. Cela voulait dire bouger. Cependant, l'eau chaude lui ferait très certainement du bien. Grognant, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle-de-bain. Harry se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû d'abord prendre sa douche. Tant pis, il attendrait. Prenant un livre au hasard, il s'installa confortablement dans son lit avant de commencer sa lecture. C'était sans compter sur Hermione qui entra naturellement chargée d'un plateau rempli de toasts.

\- Bonjour ! J'étais venue voir comment vous alliez.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es matinale.

La Gryffondor se contenta de déposer son plateau sur la table et de faire signe à son ami de venir manger. Elle remplit aussi, au passage, la gamelle de Luffy après l'avoir nettoyé d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Où est Draco ?

\- Dans la salle de bain, répondit Harry. C'est comme s'il était passé sous un bus.

Hermione hocha de la tête en prenant un toast.

\- Je me souviens d'une discussion avec le Professeur Lupin, dit doucement Hermione en jaugeant la réaction de son ami. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il avait toujours mal partout en période de pleine lune.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce. La demoiselle à la crinière n'arrivait pas à dire si elle avait bien fait ou pas. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet, insistant pour que son ami vienne manger.

\- Ouais… De toute façon, je ne suis pas près de prendre ma douche !

Les deux Gryffondors émirent un léger rire avant de profiter de la montagne de toasts qui trônait sur la table.

 **XoXoXoX**

La journée avança normalement. Les deux Lions avaient décidé de profiter du fait que ça soit le début d'année pour jouir du bon temps. Marchant tranquillement le long du lac, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Cela commença par les cours et les nouveaux professeurs. Ils s'échangèrent leurs avis sur Davis et O'Brien qui se montraient tous les deux très pédagogue à leurs manières.

\- En parlant des nouveaux, le Professeur Chevalier donne très bien cours, lui aussi. Il a juste parfois un peu de mal à se faire comprendre. Il a un fort accent français. Et il a parfois un peu de mal à retrouver ses mots en anglais. Mais on sent qu'il parle avec expérience. Ça donne envie de suivre son cours.

\- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé, répondit Harry, mais j'étais sûr que tu l'apprécierais !

La discussion dévia sur l'ambiance dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or. La bonne ambiance était là en général. Parfois, les discussions dérapaient, se faisant suivre de silence pesant. Les garçons avaient aussi rapporté à Hermione que l'ambiance du dortoir n'était pas la même sans Harry. Ce dernier s'en voulait un peu. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de se retirer et de rester un peu seul.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment seul, fit remarquer la brune.

\- Oui. Mais Draco a plutôt tendance à se faire discret.

Harry enchaina la discussion sur son meilleur ami. Cela allait très bien entre Hermione et lui.

\- Il est vraiment gentil et attentionné. Il a beaucoup muri. Je t'ai dit qu'il devait passer une partie des vacances chez moi non ? Ça c'est très bien passé ! Il a passé une semaine entière comme un moldu ! Il a eu du mal. Mais il y est arrivé !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, étonné par cette révélation.

\- Et puis, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Mais il n'ose pas venir te déranger. Puis, il est mal à l'aise en présence de Draco.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Sinon… En ce qui concerne Ginny et toi ?

Le brun se confia à sa meilleure amie. Il ne savait pas trop où il en était, ni s'il était prêt à reprendre la relation. Il était seulement sûr qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Tu ferais bien de lui en parler. Elle est un peu perdue elle aussi. Et je pense qu'elle sera compréhensive.

\- Promis, j'y penserai.

Ils continuèrent silencieusement leur marche quand ils aperçurent au loin Théodore Nott qui se baladait seul.

\- Il s'est fait agressé par deux Serdaigles, ce matin, confia Hermione à son ami. Il s'est contenté de les ignorer.

\- Théodore, cria alors aussi Harry.

L'interpellé se retourna, perplexe, vers les deux Gryffondors. Ces derniers s'avancèrent calmement vers lui. Il les regarda d'un air neutre, se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le Lion.

\- Ça va très bien, Potter. Merci.

Le ton de Théodore s'était montré très poli. Mais on pouvait clairement voir à sa tête que ce dernier se posait vraiment des questions.

\- Et vous ?

\- Difficilement, répondit le Héros. On fait avec.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le petit groupe. Hermione rattrapa le coup.

\- En fait, on s'inquiétait un peu pour toi. Avec ton père arrêté, on sait que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi non plus.

\- Oh…

Théodore semblait soudainement gêné.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui faut plaindre, dit-il en se passant une main derrière la tête. A part des idiots qui pensent que je suis comme mon père. Franchement, sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, la guerre… m'est un peu passée au-dessus de la tête.

Harry sourit bêtement à cette réponse. Théodore Nott n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement méchant. Peut-être un rien solitaire et insensible sur certains points.

\- Je pense que la personne pour laquelle il faut s'inquiéter le plus, reprit le Serpentard, c'est Draco. J'ai déjà voulu lui parler plusieurs fois mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il était simple de deviner qu'une multitude de raisons se cachaient derrière.

\- Il va bien, reprit Harry. Du moins, il va aussi bien qu'il peut aller.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, Potter. Il ne serait pas revenu, sinon.

Un silence s'abattit à nouveau. Le Serpentard les salua alors d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre son habituelle balade solitaire. Les Griffons, eux, décidèrent de rentrer au château.

 **XoXoXoX**

Nos deux griffons avaient rejoint leurs amis pour manger. Hermione s'était installée à côté de son cher et tendre tandis que Harry s'asseyait en face. De manière à bien voir ses amis… Et Ginny qui se trouvait à côté de son frère. D'un simple regard, il demanda à sa meilleure amie un rien d'aide et celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire compatissant. Dès que le repas fut fini, Hermione s'arrangea pour emmener Ron autre part, laissant Harry seul avec son ex-petite amie. Il l'invita à le suivre afin que la conversation se fasse loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Tu veux me parler, demanda la rouquine ?

Le Lion afficha un air sérieux et triste que ne manqua pas de remarquer la cadette de la famille Weasley. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la conversation.

\- Oui, finit par répondre Harry.

Toujours avec ce même air sombre sur le visage, il prit une grande inspiration et reprit la parole. Il expliqua à son ex-petite amie tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ses hésitations, ses doutes, ses incertitudes, ses remords, ses cauchemars, son besoin de se retrouver seul… Ginny écouta tout ce que lui confia Harry d'une oreille attentive. Elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle entendait… Mais elle comprenait. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Silencieusement, ils restèrent ainsi dans cette étreinte. Silencieusement, ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre, comme des amis.

\- Hum hum…

Ce petit toussotement les ramena à la réalité. Harry et Ginny se séparèrent pour apercevoir le Professeur McGonagall qui les regardait d'un air compatissant et bienveillant.

\- Je suis ô combien navrée d'interrompre ce moment. Mais je dois m'entretenir avec vous, Monsieur Potter. Pouvons-nous nous rendre dans vos appartements ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Professeur, répondit la rousse. Je vais vous laisser.

Et elle s'en alla calmement, non sans avoir offert un immense sourire à Harry. Se retrouvant seul avec son Professeur, il mena la marche sans poser de questions. Il se doutait bien que la conversation n'allait pas être commune. Une fois dans la pièce, ils furent accueillis par le grognement étouffé d'un Draco, torse nu, allongé sur le ventre dans son lit et la tête plongée dans son cousin. La Directrice n'y porta pas plus d'attention que ça. Elle s'assit nerveusement sur une chaise et fit apparaitre du thé.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, fit-elle en appréhendant la réaction des deux jeunes hommes. Nous avons découvert que la Cabane hurlante s'est effondrée il y a quelques jours. Ce qui veut dire que vous ne pourrez pas y passer les pleines lunes.

Les lèvres pincées, elle regarda son élève qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Harry se contenta de prendre une gorgée de thé en acquiesçant. Draco, lui, grogna une nouvelle fois. Mais la Directrice ne sut si c'était à cause de la douleur ou de ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer.

\- Bien sûr, il ne serait pas raisonnable de vous faire passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi les nombreux dangers qui la composent.

Le Gryffondor eut un léger sourire qui confirmait le fond de sa pensée.

\- Du coup ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien… Vous m'avez déjà dit que Draco répondait plutôt bien à la potion. Et qu'il ne vous attaquait pas. Je pense qu'il serait possible que vous restiez ici, dans un premier temps.

Elle marqua une toute petite pause, le temps d'apprécier un peu de la boisson encore fumante.

\- A vrai dire… Je pense que, si tout se passe bien, il serait même possible de Monsieur Malfoy et vous puissiez faire quelques balades dans le parc. Je crains fortement la réaction des autres élèves. Mais je me dis que Monsieur Malfoy se retrouvera vite à vouloir se dégourdir les… pattes.

Harry était un peu étonné mais ne sembla non moins ravi de la nouvelle.

\- Il faut tout de même que nous en discutions entre… personnes concernées, fit-elle avec un regard complice. D'ailleurs, je devais vous informer qu'une personne supplémentaire serait dans la confidence. Il s'agit de Madame Pomfrey qui viendra inspecter l'état de Draco après chaque pleine lune pour s'assurer que ce dernier va bien.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Bien… Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si besoin. Le mot de passe est « Maraudeur ».

Et la Directrice se dirigea vers la sortie laissant un Gryffondor surpris. Il se demandait bien quelle idée avait bien pu avoir McGonagall pour choisir ce mot-de-passe. En tout cas, il était sûr que peu de personnes allait le trouver.

 **XoXoXoX**

Le dimanche soir arriva bien vite. Harry avait décidé de rester auprès de Draco qui était vraiment mal en point. S'il n'avait pas été témoin de l'évolution du Serpentard au cours du dernier mois écoulé, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ce dernier avait passé tout sa journée à gémir de douleur sur son lit, se renfermant au moindre contact compatissant du Gryffondor. Harry se contenta de rester non loin, un livre ouvert et l'esprit vagabondant dans ses pensées.

Harry se souvenait de la première transformation de Draco chez lui. Il se souvenait que, ce soir-là, il était monté un peu avant la pleine lune et s'était installé contre la porte en attendant le moment fatidique. Une fois que l'astre se fut montré, des cris s'étaient élevées de la chambre, perçant le silence de la nuit. Des cris si chargés de souffrances que Harry s'était brisé rien qu'à les entendre. Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Les cris avaient duré encore un instant, changeant légèrement avec le temps. Puis seul de longs halètements étaient parvenus à Harry. Doucement, il s'était levé et avait ouvert la porte. Dans l'embrasure, il avait pu voir Draco, transformé, gisant sur le sol. Le Gryffondor s'était alors approché doucement pour caresser son pelage.

\- Harry ?

L'interpellé sortit soudainement de ses pensées et aperçut la présence de sa meilleure amie.

\- 'Mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'inquiétais un peu. Alors, je suis venue. J'ai demandé à Ron mais il ne se sent pas… capable de venir ce soir.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, refermant le livre qu'il tenait toujours en main. Hermione s'installa, faisant apparaitre du thé sur la table. Elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco, toujours allongé dans son lit.

\- Il a vraiment l'air mal en point, fit-elle en servant le thé.

\- Et le pire reste à venir, lança Harry, d'un air sombre.

Hermione le regarda d'un air compatissant. Le Griffon, lui, se leva et lança un sort de Silence sur la porte. Son amie le trouvait terriblement nerveux. Elle commençait à l'être elle aussi.

\- La voilà, dit-elle en observant la douce lueur qui passa la fenêtre.

Aussitôt, Draco se mit à se tordre et à hurler de douleur. Lentement, ces membres se transformèrent et la fourrure poussa sur sa peau. Hermione, horrifiée, ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Harry lui, regardait la scène avec impuissance. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Soudainement, le loup s'arrêta de hurler. Il respirait rapidement et bruyamment sur le lit.

\- Bon sang… C'est pire que la fois où on a vu Rémus se transformer, dit Hermione la voix tremblante.

\- Rémus était habitué, malheureusement, répondit Harry.

Ce dernier se leva pour rejoindre son colocataire. Doucement, il s'assit près de lui et le caressa pour le réconforter.

\- C'est fini. Du calme.

Les caresses et la voix du Lion permirent à Draco de se calmer. D'un mouvement las, le loup posa la tête sur la jambe de Harry et ferma les yeux. Hermione s'était permise de regarder à nouveau son ami et l'animal à ses côtés.

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas un appareil photo, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il fallait avouer que la scène était plutôt touchante à voir. Elle se leva pour caresser Draco à son tour.

\- Si tu le permets.

Le loup ne se montra pas réticent.

\- J'étais en train de me demander… Est-ce que tu n'as jamais songé devenir un Animagus ?

Harry sembla un rien surpris par la question. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Je suis sûre que McGonagall serait ravie de nous apprendre. Même si ça ne nous sera pas forcément utile. Cela peut tout de même être pratique d'une certaine manière.

\- Pour éviter les journalistes de la Gazette, par exemple, ajouta Harry.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire, réveillant au passage Draco qui ronflait calmement.

\- Tiens, je pensais que les loups-garous disposaient d'un regain d'énergie à cause de la lune, lança Hermione.

\- Slughorn lui donne un sédatif dans son traitement, si je ne me trompe pas. Si tu voyais le nombre de potions qu'il prend depuis un mois. Au moins une par semaine.

Harry montra à son amie une petite caisse en osier, verrouillée par un cadenas, qui trainait calmement sur la cheminée. Il enleva aussi de son cou une petite clé qui portait précieusement. Intriguée, Hermione s'en saisit et alla ouvrir le coffret. Ce dernier comportait douze fioles de différentes couleurs, chacune étiquetée avec la date où Draco devait la prendre. La dernière ouverte, une bleue, disposait de la date du jour.

\- Je sais que les fioles violette contiennent la Tue-Loup, expliqua Harry. Les rouges sont là pour le remettre en forme.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Comprenant mieux ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Quatre fioles rouges, une bleue et une violette pour chaque cycle lunaire complet. Cela lui faisait presque penser à un pilulier.

\- Je pense qu'on peut faire largement faire confiance au Professeur Slughorn, reprit la Rouge et Or. En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ne lui prête pas attention.

Elle revient vers le lit pour souhaiter une bonne nuit aux deux garçons.

\- Je vais y aller. Prions que je ne me fasse pas prendre par un préfet. Je devrais déjà être couchée.

Harry réalisa que sa meilleure amie était venue durant le couvre-feu. D'un bon, il se leva et sortit une vieille cape de sa valise. Décidément, il faisait bien de toujours la garder près de lui.

\- Tiens ! Personne ne te remarquera avec. Tu risques d'en avoir plus souvent besoin que moi, cette année.

Hermione prit la cape et le remercia d'un sourire. Elle se cacha ensuite dessous avant de filer dans le couloir. Harry, lui, souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux animaux présents dans la pièce avant de s'installer confortablement dans son lit.

 **XoXoXoX**

Harry fut tiré dans son sommeil par quelques coups donnés à la porte. Embrumé, il prit ses lunettes et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Les rayons rouges du soleil passaient par la fenêtre, lui indiquant que l'heure devait être assez matinale. Soupirant, il s'assit sur son lit et son regard se porta malencontreusement sur Draco. Ce dernier était retransformé – Depuis un moment, pensa Harry – et exhibait inconsciemment sa nudité. Harry se retient de rire, déviant le regard quand trois autres coups rapides se firent entendre.

\- Ah oui… Pomfrey !

Il rassembla sa motivation et se leva pour couvrir l'intimité de son colocataire et ouvrir à l'infirmière qui attendait. Cette-ci adressa un sourire à Harry.

\- Désolé de vous réveiller, Monsieur Potter !

Elle observa attentivement l'élève avant de reprendre, d'un air soucieux.

\- Hum… Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi, Potter.

Harry ne releva pas. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir sa tête. D'un signe de tête, il acquiesça.

\- J'ai… un peu réfléchi, hier soir.

Un peu était un euphémisme. Il avait longtemps repensé à l'idée de devenir un Animagus. D'un côté, il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé cela nécessaire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'idée le tentait bien. Et pour une fois qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire quelque chose depuis la Bataille de Poudlard…

\- On vous a déjà dit qu'il n'était pas bon de réfléchir avant d'aller dormir. Il faut se vider l'esprit, Potter ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je suis là pour examiner Monsieur Malfoy.

Harry laissa entrer la bonne femme qui porta toute son attention sur le blond.

\- Dites, demanda Harry avant que son interlocutrice ne soit trop absorbée, Savez-vous si Madame la Directrice est déjà réveillée ?

\- Je pense bien, Monsieur Potter. Elle attend mon rapport tout de suite après ma visite.

Harry se rendit rapidement dans la salle-de-bain pour se préparer. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait rafraichi et habillé. Il remarqua que Draco s'était fait réveillé lui aussi. Mais pas assez pour être des plus coopératif, au grand dam de l'infirmière. C'est donc un petit sourire sur les lèvres qu'il se mit à tracer dans les couloirs encore déserts. Il était, décidément, encore bien tôt.

\- Maraudeurs !

Il était enfin arrivé devant la gargouille qui pivota à l'annonce du mot-de-passe. Aussitôt, Harry gravit les marches et donna quelques coups sur la porte. Un simple « Entrez ! » lui répondit.

\- Professeur.

A l'intérieur, Harry put observer une McGonagall visiblement surprise de voir son élève.

\- Monsieur Potter. Je ne pensais pas vous voir si vite. Et si tôt.

L'étudiant sourit, les joues légèrement rougies.

\- A vrai dire… J'ai discuté avec Hermione hier et…

La directrice interrompit et lui somma de s'assoir pour continuer son histoire. Harry s'exécuta.

\- Alors… Vous disiez, Monsieur Potter ?

\- J'ai discuté rapidement avec Hermione Granger sur la possibilité de devenir des Animagi.

Minerva McGonagall répondit avec un sourire mi complice, mi moqueur.

\- Je vais vous avouer que je pensais avoir cette conversation plus tôt, Monsieur Potter. Notamment depuis que vous avez appris que votre père et Sirius Black en étaient eux aussi. J'imagine que les dernières années n'étaient pas les plus propices pour cela aussi.

La directrice marqua une courte pause pour lui offrir de quoi boire.

\- Bien… Pour continuer, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la démarche pour devenir un animagus sera surement longue et fastidieuse. A moins que vous ayez toujours votre chance insolente.

Encore une fois, le sourire de la Directrice était partagé entre moquerie et complicité.

\- Dans tous les cas, je m'occuperais personnellement d'organiser ceci et de réunir tout le nécessaire. Je m'occupe aussi de faire la demande pour vous – et Miss Granger qui est venue me faire sa demande hier – auprès du Ministère. Etant donné mon statut et le fait que je me propose comme Mentor, ils ne devraient pas être contre.

Harry, qui avait attentivement écouté sa Directrice, acquiesça silencieusement. Il se demandait bien quel pouvait être cette fameuse démarche. Il était vraiment curieux à l'idée de le découvrir.

\- Bien, Monsieur Potter. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller prendre votre déjeuner. N'oubliez pas que nous somme lundi et que vous avez cours.

Harry remercia en souriant son Professeur avant de sortir de la pièce. En bas de l'escalier, il croisa l'infirmière qui venait faire son rapport.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Monsieur Malfoy est en pleine forme. Si on oublie sa légère fatigue.

Décidément, Harry trouvait que cette journée commençait vraiment bien.

* * *

Et voilà !

Je n'ai aucune précision à ajouter cette fois-ci.

J'espère que cette courte (pastaper ._.) partie vous plaira !

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite ! :D


	3. Serpents et Griffons

Bonsoir...

Je pense que je dois commencer par présenter de très sérieuses excuses à tous mes lecteurs pour la simple et bonne raison que je vous ai fait attendre cinq mois... Cinq mois sans la moindre nouvelle de ma part. C'est juste totalement honteux.

Le pire, c'est que j'avais même prévu un rythme de parution et je tenais absolument à m'y tenir. J'écrivais tous les jours pour avancer l'histoire un maximum Tout se passait très bien et puis... Je me suis auto-bloqué avec cette histoire de rythme de parution. Je me suis tellement stressé à tenter de finir ce chapitre à temps que j'étais incapable d'écrire pendant un long moment. A vrai dire, ça m'a presque d'égoutter d'écrire tout court, vu que je suis aussi un fan de RP à côté..

Du coup... J'ai décidé de faire une petite... pause, histoire de me calmer et de me remettre à écrire. Mais bon, j'étais tellement mal à propos de cette fiction. Surtout que je ne voulais absolument pas l'abandonner. Alors j'ai mis cinq mois à me calmer. Mais me revoilà à nouveau capable d'écrire et avec cette troisième partie enfin finie !

Pour le coup, je ne m'impose plus un rythme de parution, j'avancerai sans me forcer et je terminerai cette fiction coûte que coûte. (Surtout que j'ai plein d'idées en tête, ça serait con de ne pas les poser par écrit !)

Alors, je ne vais pas retenir votre attention plus longtemps. Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.

Il n'a pas encore été corrigé, d'ailleurs, si ça tente quelqu'un de rester derrière moi pour me motiver et me relire, je suis preneur.

Les personnages, OC mis à part, appartiennent à J.K.R.

* * *

Le mois de Septembre se passa tranquillement, installant le début d'une routine pour les élèves. Les semaines s'étaient succédées, l'une après l'autres. Les révisions étaient finies et les cours avaient donc débutés le programme normal pour chaque année. La difficulté s'étant légèrement complexifiée, Harry passait un peu moins de temps à se balader et étudiait souvent avec Draco dans leur dortoir. De temps en temps, ils étaient rejoints par un ami d'Harry, comme Hermione, Neville ou Ron. Le Lion notait d'ailleurs que le Serpent semblait un peu plus à l'aise à leur présente et enclin à leur parler. Ce n'était pas parfait. Mais c'était clairement un bon début. Les visites restaient cependant occasionnelles. Les Rouges et Or comprenaient leur besoin de calme. Seule Hermione passait plus souvent. Elle seule, d'ailleurs, disposait du mot de passe et avait respecté la volonté des deux garçons. Elle pouvait ainsi se permettre de venir les pour rassurer ses inquiétudes. Elle s'en faisait beaucoup pour son meilleur ami qui, pour elle, avait eu un trop lourd fardeau pour un jeune adulte. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'elle allait le voir si souvent. D'abord dans la Maison des Black, durant tout l'été, ensuite dans leur dortoir à partir de leur retour à l'école.

Il y avait toutefois une autre raison aux inquiétudes d'Hermione et à ses visites répétées : Draco Malfoy. La Lionne avait été présente le jour au le Serpentard avait été retrouvé dans un état pitoyable, enfermé dans les cachots de son manoir. Et elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce jour. Elle s'y était rendue, accompagnée de Harry, Ron, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt et quelques Aurors. Ils s'étaient rendus jusqu'au cachot jusqu'à trouver une porte scellée par magie. Quand la porte fut enfoncée, une odeur pestilentielle de sang séché et de putréfaction s'était engouffrée dans le couloir, les obligeant à reculer. Ron n'avait même pas pu rester avec eux, l'odeur lui provoquant des nausées. Harry, lui, avait pris sur lui et avait rentré dans la salle. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Hermione le suivit avant de pousser un hurlement d'horreur à la vue de la pièce. Des restes de cadavres étaient attachés le long des murs et commençaient doucement à pourrir. Ils étaient lacérés de coup de griffes et ils leur manquaient quelques morceaux de chair, comme s'il y avait été bouffé par un animal. De leur plaie avait coulé le sang qui formait maintenant une marre stagnante sur le sol. Au centre, baignant dans le liquide visqueux et fétide, était recroquevillé le corps du Serpent brisé qu'était devenu Draco. Doucement, Harry s'était approché du corps tremblant et l'avait pris avec douceur. C'est alors que Draco s'était mis à s'effondrer en sanglots. Il avait confié, avec difficultés, les mots noyés dans les pleurs, ce qu'il avait subi. Hermione s'était à son tour brisée en écoutant le récit. Son cœur s'était rempli de pitié, de culpabilité et de remords. Incapable de rester plus longtemps debout, elle s'était effondrée à genoux, vidant sur le coup le contenu de son estomac. Et si elle, elle s'était sentie si mal sur le coup, elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Harry.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle soupira un instant avant de prononcer le mot de passe de la chambre d'Harry et Draco. Elle avait promis à son meilleur ami d'être présente pour les sélections de l'équipe de Gryffondor après que ce dernier lui ait demandé. Elle fut d'ailleurs très surprise de le voir faire les cents pas devant la cheminée, suivi de prêt part une petite boule de poils qui lui aboyait dessus. Une simple sélection le tourmentait donc autant ?

\- Je suis là !

Harry sursauta en l'entendant. Il vint saluer sa meilleure amie avant de se remettre à faire des allers-retours entre la cheminée et le canapé.

\- Ne stresse donc pas pour la sélection, lui fit Hermione. Tout va bien se passer.

Pour toute réponse, la Lionne n'obtint qu'un simple soupir. Elle comprenait bien les pensées de son ami. Il suffisait de se rappeler de celle qu'avait organisé Harry en 6ème. Il y avait un tas d'élèves dont beaucoup étaient venus juste pour voir le célèbre Harry Potter. Et il était certain que cela serait encore le cas cette année-ci. Cependant, ce que le jeune Héros ne savait pas, c'est que sa meilleure amie avait déjà pris les devants en envoyant tous les Griffons de 7ème faire un premier tri.

\- Sinon, où est Draco, demanda Hermione.

Cette dernière avait bien remarqué l'absence du Serpentard en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Il est parti travailler à la bibliothèque. Je n'empêchais de se concentrer, apparemment.

\- Je serais moi-même incapable de bosser alors que tu vas et viens sans arrêt. Tu es une telle boule de nerfs que ça en est oppressant.

Harry s'arrêta net et fit un sourire désolé. Il ne pouvait le nier : Stressé, il l'était !

\- Allez ! Il est temps qu'on y aille ! Ça serait honteux pour un capitaine d'arriver en retard !

Hermione prit Luffy, toujours surexcité, à bras et accompagna son ami jusqu'au stade de Quidditch.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, il y avait peu de monde qui attendait pour les sélections. Pas d'élèves de première année, pas d'élèves d'autres maisons, pas d'élèves venus sans balais. Juste une trentaine de personnes bien déterminée à faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui souriait malicieusement.

\- Tu avais prévu le coup, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se contenta d'aller savoir dans les gradins avec Luffy. Au fond de lui, Harry remercia son amie avant de faire passes les essais. Puisque la Directrice avait sommé chaque Capitaine de reformer chaque équipe entièrement, il décida de commencer par les batteurs. Le choix ne fut pas particulièrement difficile. Les postes revinrent à Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes qui étaient des anciens membres de l'équipe. Harry avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'ils s'étaient considérablement entrainés. Il pensa même finir à l'infirmerie.

\- On passe aux postes de Poursuiveur !

Pour cette partie des sélections, Harry pouvait maintenant se permettre de se placer en vol stationnaire en dehors du terrain. Il regarda attentivement les différents élèves faire la démonstration de leur talent pour esquiver les assauts de cognards finement orchestré par les deux batteurs.

\- Ils ne laissent aucun répit, soupira le Capitaine heureux de ne plus devoir se mêler aux essais.

Les postes de poursuiveurs furent donnés à Ginny, Dean Thomas et Demelza Robins qui, comme les deux batteurs, avaient déjà fait leur preuves deux ans auparavant. Il ne restait plus que le Gardien, qui serait déterminé par une séance de tir au but.

\- En place ! Vous aurez chacun six tirs à arrêter.

Toujours en vol stationnaire, Harry se permit de regarder les alentours. Il y avait pas mal de Gryffondors venus assister à la sélection de leur équipe dans le calme. Les seules fois où des cris avaient retentit, c'était pour féliciter et encourager les joueurs que Harry avait décidé de choisir. Des reflets dans des cheveux d'une extrême blondeur attira le regard du Lion. Draco s'était installé dans un coin des gradins et observait les joueurs.

\- Harry ?

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Ginny. Tous les regards semblaient fixés vers lui.

\- Euh…

\- Il a arrêté quatre tirs. Je l'ai feinté un peu trop facilement.

\- D'accord. Je vois.

\- Dis au suivant de se ramener et concentre-toi sur les sélections !

\- Encore désolé, fit Harry.

Il appela le joueur suivant qui se montra catastrophique. Il avait laissé le Souafle passer trois fois. Ce fut alors le tour de Ron, bien décidé à regagner son poste. Le rouquin ne laissa à aucun moment passer ls balle à travers les buts. Harry fut soulagé de voir la démonstration de force et d'assurance de son ami.

\- Nous avons notre gardien !

Tous les joueurs firent alors un tour de terrain sous les acclamations des élèves rouges et or. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le sol pour que Capitaine puisse clôturer les essais.

\- Bien ! Vous avez fait une excellente démonstration de vos capacités. J'attends avec impatience de voir nos entrainements commencer ! Je veux que vous me rendiez fier de vous avoir choisis !

L'équipe se sépara après un dernier cri d'équipe afin de se rendre aux vestiaires. Harry resta seul à un moment sur le terrain avant d'être rejoint par sa meilleure amie.

\- Ron, Ginny et Dean dans l'équipe… Je sens que je vais encore entendre parler de Quidditch tout le long de l'année !

Hermione sourit en faisant cette remarque.

\- Sinon, ce n'était pas la peine de t'en faire pour si peu, non ?

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir plutôt que tu avais déjà pris des dispositions ! Au lieu de me regarder faire les cents pas devant ma cheminée.

Hermione sourit de plus belle. Soudainement, l'attention d'Harry fut reprise par une tignasse blonde au loin. Il n'avait pas oublié que son ancien ennemi avait assisté à la séance.

\- Draco !

Ce dernier sembla surpris d'être apostrophé ainsi. Il regarda les deux Gryffondors soigneusement avant de les rejoindre. Ils remontèrent ensuite tous les trois au Château, croisant au passage un Théodore Nott et un Blaise Zabini plus que surpris de les voir tous les trois ensemble.

\- Draco ? Tu traines avec Potter et Granger, maintenant ?

Blaise s'était interposé sur le chemin, l'air septique, en fixant intensément son ami. Ce dernier était incapable de soutenir le regard ou de répondre quoi que ce soit. Cela sembla énerver Zabini qui reprit de plus belle.

\- Tu disparais du jour au lendemain pendant la guerre ! Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. Je ne pensais même pas te voir ici, d'ailleurs.

Théo, dans son coin, se faisait discret comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, préférant de pas intervenir. Hermione et Harry était incapable de réagir en voyant Zabini si énervé et Draco se ratatiner ainsi.

\- Mais je découvre que tu es bel et bien présent à l'école, comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis dit que j'allais avoir des explications. Mais tu fuis dès que tu en as l'occasion ! Tu ne passes même pas dans notre salle, en plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Draco ?

Blaise se calma un instant alors que le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'amena. Ils n'eurent le temps de poser des questions que Harry leur fit signe de passer immédiatement. Seul Ron, resta parmi le groupe, rejoignant sa petite amie.

\- Draco ! Tu comptes rester muet encore longtemps ?

Harry eut l'impression d'entendre un couinement de la part de son colocataire. Il aurait voulu réagir mais était incapable de savoir comment. Il ne pouvait pas tout déballer ainsi à Blaise et à Théo alors qu'il avait lui-même insisté auprès de Kingsley pour que la nouvelle condition de Draco reste méconnue du grand public. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre Draco par le bras pour l'emmener dans le dortoir. Il se doutait parfaitement que le Serpentard remonté n'allait pas bien le prendre.

\- Harry, souffla soudainement Hermione dans son oreille, regarde !

Le Griffon comprit rapidement que l'altercation avait provoqué la curiosité des autres élèves, qui commençaient à se regrouper non loin d'eux. Cela n'avait pas manquer à l'attention des professeurs qui se dirigeaient, McGonagall en tête, vers eux.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui provoque un tel attroupement ?

La directrice n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle se contenta de disperser les élèves de son air sévère.

\- Sauf vous, Miss Granger et Messieurs Potter, Malfoy, Zabini et Nott. J'aimerais que vous me suiviez dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

 **XoXoXoX**

Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils étaient tous assis, en silence, dans le bureau de la Directrice. Celle-ci était penchée sur quelques parchemins et griffonnait quelques mots ici et là. Personne ne semblait vouloir briser le silence. Les élèves se contentaient de s'envoyer de temps à autres des regards. Mis à part Draco donc les yeux étaient désespérément fixés sur le carrelage à damier de la pièce. Finalement, un léger sifflement continu vint troubler le silence. McGonagall posa alors sa plume et fit de la place sur son bureau pour son service à thé. Elle apporta aussi la bouilloire fumante et servit une tasse à chacun de ses élèves.

\- Bien… Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer.

La Directrice s'assit dans son immense siège et ouvrit la bouche pendant quelques secondes sans pour autant dire un mot. Elle finit alors par se tourner vers les deux amis de Draco Malfoy pour leur adresser un sourire.

\- Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Zabini, la situation que je vais vous expliquer est délicate. En réalité, il ne tient pas à moi de vous vous donner des explications. Et, pour certaines raisons, je vais devoir me montrer très lacunaire dans mes propos. Cependant, je pense que personne ici ne s'opposera à ce qu'on vous mette dans la connivence.

Elle regarda tour à tour ses élèves en s'attardant légèrement sur le blond, afin de détecter un signe de sa part. Mais il se contentait de fixer le sol. Blaise et Nott, eux, étaient bien enfoncé sur le siège et portaient une attention particulière à ce qu'allait dire l'écossaise.

\- Pour… certaines raisons, commença-t-elle avec prudence, nous avons donné un nouveau dortoir à Monsieur Malfoy et à Monsieur Potter…

Celui-ci leva la main pour demander la parole et se tourna vers les deux Serpentards.

\- Pour ma part, il s'agit surtout d'avoir un espace de tranquillité et ne pas me faire assaillir de question toutes les nuits.

Zabini hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- Pas la peine de le préciser, ça ! Il suffit de lire la Gazette pour le comprendre.

Le Serpentard s'était crispé légèrement. Il prit le temps de respirer profondément pour se calmer avant de reprendre.

\- Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous partagez le même dortoir ?

\- Par manque de temps, Monsieur Zabini. Le Professeur Flitwick et moi-même nous sommes chargés de l'aménagement et de la protection de ce dortoir. Nous ne pouvions pas faire plus à cause de nos responsabilités respectives.

Blaise regarda Harry et Draco d'un air septique. Théo, quant à lui, hochait simplement de la tête entre deux gorgées de thé.

\- D'accord, finit par dire le mulâtre d'un air peu convaincu. Et en ce qui concerne son comportement ?

\- C'est… par rapport à ce que je ne peux pas vous confier moi-même, répondit la directrice avec un sourire triste.

Blaise hocha songeusement de la tête. Cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Dans son esprit, de nombreuses visions d'horreur passaient et repassaient dans sa tête.

\- Cependant, je pense que je peux vous dire que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy résident derrière le Tableau du Jeune Homme sous l'Arbre au deuxième étage.

\- Oh ! Un Fidélitas, n'est-ce pas ?

L'assemblée fut surprise d'entendre Théodore Nott prendre la parole.

\- Tout à fait, répondit la Directrice.

\- Bien, reprit Zabini. Je suppose que quelles que soient les questions que je vais poser, nous n'aurons pas plus de réponses. Permettez-vous que nous nous rendions dans les appartements de nos amis ?

\- Si ni Monsieur Potter, ni Monsieur Malfoy n'y voit d'inconvénient. Je vous laisse y aller.

 **XoXoXoX**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement d'Harry et Draco se passa dans un silence complet. Bien sûr, l'atmosphère était particulièrement tendue et la petite réunion chez la directrice n'avait pas réellement permis de le l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Cependant, McGonagall avait permis aux cinq élèves de débuter la discussion et de leur fournir un lieu où ils pourraient parler sans être dérangés et sans attirer l'attention. Enfin, C'est ce qu'Harry avait cru au départ. Malheureusement, une fois le passage ouvert, ils s'étaient tous installé autour de la petite table et personne n'avait encore brisé le silence qui régnait entre eux. Alors que le temps passait, Harry regardait avec une certaine appréhension tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce, imité par une Hermione tout aussi tendue. Draco fixait toujours autant le sol. Nott, lui, fixait avec inquiétude son ami. Quant à Zabini, il examinait la pièce, comme s'il cherchait le moindre indice qui pouvait expliquer ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Finalement, après un long soupir, le Gryffondor décida de prendre la parole, l'ambiance taciturne étant vraiment trop lourde à son goût.

\- Bon… Zabini… Ce n'est certainement pas Hermione, ni moi qui allons te dire ce qu'a Draco. Cela le concerne personnellement. Cependant…

Le regard du Sauveur se tourna vers son colocataire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit capable d'en parler à d'autres personnes. Nous… nous sommes au courant mais il ne nous a rien dit…

Blaise Zabini s'était redressé sur sa chaise une fois que le Gryffondor s'était mis à parler et l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Tu veux dire que vous l'avez découvert ?

Harry acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Le regard de son interlocuteur dévia doucement, montrant que ce dernier se trouvait actuellement en pleine réflexion.

\- Juste une question : Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec…

La voix de Blaise s'était subitement éteinte alors qu'il posait sa question. Cependant, Harry avait bien vu ses lèvres former le mot « Guerre ». Après un bref échange de regard avec sa meilleur amie, Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Et il jura, si c'était possible, que Théodore Nott était devenu encore plus livide que d'habitude.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, à nouveau tout aussi lourd qu'à leur arrivée, mais pas de la même manière. Non, cette fois-ci, seule l'inquiétude de tous se ressentait dans l'atmosphère pesante de la salle. A nouveau, personne n'osait reprendre la parole. Ce qui – il ne s'en cachait pas – agaçait légèrement Harry. Cependant, il comprenant bien le mutisme des serpents assis en face de lui. Ils réalisaient à quel point la situation était plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient. D'ailleurs, ils devaient surement imaginer le pire à l'heure actuelle. Mais quoi qu'ils puissent inventer, Harry savait qu'ils étaient loin de la vérité. A cette pensée, des images et des odeurs revinrent soudainement en tête du jeune héros du Monde Sorcier et son corps sursauta violemment, retournant complétement son estomac. D'un bond, il sauta de sa chaise et contourna sa meilleure amie pour se rendre au plus vite dans la salle-de-bain et vida malgré lui le reste de son repas dans la cuvette, incapable de se contrôler. Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Ce sang… Cette pestilence… Ce terrible souvenir qu'il avait tant tenté de terrer… Non, ne plus y penser. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration tout en faisant le vide dans son esprit. Lentement, il se redressa pour s'adosser contre le mur, se concentrant de plus en plus sur son souffle.

Une fois qu'il était certain d'être à nouveau calme, il se releva et sortit, titubant un rien, pour retrouver les autres. A peine eut-il passé le chambranle de la porte qu'il aperçut le regard effaré de Blaise Zabini qui se trouvait maintenant à mi-chemin entre la table et l'accès de la salle d'eau. Ce dernier tentait visiblement de dire quelque chose. Ses lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement. Néanmoins, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, comme si les mots refusaient tout simplement de sortir. En voyant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de se trainer jusqu'à son lit, l'endroit le plus proche de sa position où il pouvait s'asseoir.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de faire une pause de la discussion, finit par dire le griffon la voix légèrement rauque. On a tous besoin de se reposer…

Blaise ferma subitement ses lèvres. Muet, il acquiesça lentement avant de se diriger vers le Dragon qui était pratiquement maintenant recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Il tendit la main dans un geste d'affection et de réconfort mais s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Draco, hésitant. Il finit par revenir sur sa décision avant de se rendre vers son ami Théo. Lui et Hermione se levèrent en même temps. Si le Serpentard semblait simplement plus de la lune que d'habitude, la Gryffondor était, elle, en train de se tenir fermement le bras et fuyait le regard des vert et argent. Silencieusement, elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et avant de les suivre à l'extérieur. Harry, lui, poussa un énième soupir avant de se lever. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de l'entrée avant de faire un bref signe de tête à chacun des Serpentards.

\- Je pense que tu nous en as trop appris, Potter, finit par lâcher Zabini presque dans un murmure.

\- Difficile de savoir si j'ai bien fait ou non, Zabini. Cependant, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il va avoir besoin de vous. Vous êtes ses amis. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à passer le voir de temps en temps… Vous savez où le trouver, maintenant.

Blaise et Théo approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et s'en allèrent après avoir tout de même adressé de brefs et minces sourires aux Gryffondor qui se trouvaient maintenant seul devant l'entrée.

\- Je pense que je ferais mieux de retrouver, Ron.

\- Tu as raison. Il doit se poser pas mal de questions. Tu lui souhaite une bonne soirée de ma part ?

\- Bien sûr… Ça ira tout seuls ?

Harry répondit par un simple hochement de la tête et d'un sourire que lui rendit son amie avant que cette dernière le laisse. Il finit par rentrer, fermant l'entrée derrière lui et remarqua que Draco n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Gentiment, il se plaça derrière lui avant de le prendre à bras, consolant les larmes taciturnes que le Dragon versait et cachait de son mieux depuis un moment…

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant ! Si vous permettez, je m'en vais immédiatement me mettre à écrire la suite !

A la prochaine !


	4. Rumeurs et Mandragore

Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent réveillon.

Alors, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai fini un nouveau chapitre. Comme quoi, quand je me met pas la pression, j'arrive à faire des trucs ! Mes idées reviennent et j'arrive à les poser sur papier. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Il n'y a pas d'infos supplémentaire sur ce qui est arrivé à Draco mais un léger moment de tendresse vers la fin.

Ce chapitre n'est toujours pas corrigé. Comme le précédent, je n'ai pas de beta-lecteur pour faire la correction. Lucy, pour sa part, manque d'un peu de temps. Si quelqu'un est partant qu'il fasse signe.

Les personnages, OC mis à part, appartiennent à J.K.R.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre venait de débuter et l'altercation Gryffondor-Serpentards était maintenant connue de tous. Et si les rumeurs allaient de bon train depuis la rentrée au sujet du Héros national et du fait qu'il trainait assez bien avec un ancien Mangemort, les ragots s'étaient intensifiés depuis la dispute qui aura suivi la sélection de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, cela passait largement au-dessus de la tête de Harry. Il avait aussi l'habitude de ne plus soucier de ce genre de comportement avec les années. Malheureusement, jamais il ne serait un simple individu dans la masse.

Pour Draco cependant, c'était un peu plus délicat. Harry l'avait bien remarqué. Le Serpentard ne sortait pas beaucoup de leurs quartiers d'habitude. Cependant, il avait tout de même commencé à se rendre à d'autres endroits, comme la bibliothèque, en dehors des cours. Malencontreusement, le regain des persifflages dans les couloirs de l'école à son sujet l'avait poussé à revenir sur sa décision. D'ailleurs, il s'était enfermé tout le weekend dans l'appartement et n'avait même pas accepté de sortir pour les repas. Alors certes, l'influence de la pleine lune toute proche devait surement jouer un rôle. Mais Harry n'était pas idiot. Après tout, il était passé par là lui-aussi… L'isolement…

Le réveil sonna et tira Harry de ses pensées. Cela faisait un moment que la plus grande célébrité de l'Angleterre sorcière avait été tiré du sommeil par les grognements plaintifs de son colocataire. Mais Il n'avait fait aucune remarque sachant que la pleine lune était pour ce soir. Sans attendre, il sortit du lit et arrêta l'infernale sonnerie avant de se rendre en s'étirant dans la salle-de-bain. Calmement, il fit couler un bain bouillant avant de retirer le t-shirt et le boxer qui lui servaient de pyjama et se plaça sous la douche. L'eau était assez froide, la baignoire tirant quasiment toute l'eau chaude. Mais cela avait au moins le mérite de le rendre plus alerte… Et d'éviter qu'il passe une demi-heure sous la douche. Une fois propre, Harry sortit de la cabine pour fermer le robinet d'eau chaude. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer avant d'aller tirer le Serpentard de son sommeil.

\- Draco !

Habillé et paré pour commencer la semaine, Harry repassa dans la pièce principale et tentait d'ouvrir les yeux à son colocataire. Toutefois, la seule réaction qu'il réussit à obtenir fut un long râlement geignard. Comme il le craignait, Draco était bien trop affecté par sa prochaine transformation pour pouvoir prétendre aller en cours. Après tout, le professeur Lupin aussi s'absentai jours par mois à cause des effets de la pleine lune. Le Gryffondor se contenta donc de s'assoir sur son lit, avant de se gratter la gorge.

\- J'ai préparé un bain. Tu devrais y aller, ça te soulagera un peu. Moi, je vais aller déjeuner. Je reviens tout à l'heure.

Harry n'eut comme réponse qu'un simple grognement et soupira. Après avoir remplir les gamelles de Luffy de croquettes et d'eau. Le Griffon prit la direction de la Grande Salle en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire, ignorant totalement les regards qui se tournaient vers lui sur son passage. Enfin, il franchit les portes et s'avança le long des tables afin de rejoindre celle des Professeurs afin de s'entretenir rapidement avec la Directrice qui savourait son thé avec quelques toasts.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Professeur. Je voulais…

Il se fit interrompre par un simple geste et Minerva McGonagall lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je m'en suis doutée, Monsieur Potter. Toutefois, il est aimable à vous de venir me prévenir de la situation.

La directrice marqua une courte pause, semblant réfléchir un instant.

\- Je vais demander à Monsieur Slughorn de rassembler les notes de cours que Monsieur Malfoy va rater aujourd'hui. Nous vous les ferons parvenir dans la soirée.

Harry remercia son professeur avant de détourner le regard et voir Blaise et Théodore le regarder avec insistance. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit et il revient voir son ancienne Professeur de Métamorphose qui fouillait maintenant avec ferveur dans son sac.

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur. Pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas à Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Nott de rassembler les notes de cours ? Je suis sûr qu'ils adoreraient se rendre utiles !

La directrice releva la tête vers son élève avant de détourner le regard vers la table vert et argent.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Monsieur Potter. Et puisque vous en êtes l'auteur, pourquoi ne vous chargeriez-vous pas ?

McGonagall s'était redressé en s'adressant à Harry et le regardait avec une fierté non-dissimulée. Son sourire s'était quant à lui élargit au maximum et le Griffon se sentait dans l'impossibilité de refuser la requête.

\- Parfait, Monsieur Potter. J'aurais une dernière demande pour vous. Il s'agirait de remettre ceci à Miss Granger. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de le recevoir maintenant.

La directrice sortit alors de son sac un petit morceau de parchemin roulé qu'elle tendit à Harry avec un clin d'œil. Surpris, mais n'ayant aucune raison de refuser, il prit le bout de papier dans sa main avant de saluer la table des Professeurs.

\- Direction Serpentard, murmura-t-il.

L'icône nationale se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la table vert et argent. Comme tout à l'heure, Blaise et Théodore le regardaient avec attention. Certes, ce détail pourrait paraitre anodin vu que tout l'école observait avec une curiosité malsaine ce que faisait Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Cependant, à la différence de tous les autres, Les deux Serpentards le regardaient droit dans les yeux. Pas de biais, ou seulement quand il avait le dos tourné. Pas en comme s'il était un monstre de foire ou le Premier Ministre. Non… A vrai dire, ils tiraient même une drôle de tête. Avaient-ils remarqué l'absence de leur ami ? Harry en aurait mis sa main au feu. Alors que seule la table les séparait maintenant, le Griffon commença la discussion en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

\- Salut. Draco est malade et cloué au lit. Il y aurait moyen que vous preniez des notes pour lui pendant son absence ?

\- Hum… Ouais, répondit Zabini légèrement déconcerté par l'échange qui été en train de se faire. On suit tous les trois les mêmes cours… Donc, sans problèmes.

Un détail qu'Harry avait oublié. Les cours étaient dispensés selon les résultats des B.U.S.E. Il se sentait stupide. Il y avait pourtant une possibilité que Zabini ou Nott n'aient pas les mêmes options que Draco ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le problème ne se posait pas. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir con. Préférant ne pas prolonger cet échange plus longtemps, Harry se contenta d'un simple signe de tête avant de se rendre à sa table et saluer ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- 'Lut ! Ca va ? 'Mione m'a parlé de la réunion dans le bureau de McGonagall.

\- T'es au courant que je vais devoir fréquenter plus de Serpentards, demanda Harry dans un soupir.

Ron acquiesça avec une moue assez particulière, mélange entre compassion et appréhension.

\- C'était inévitable. Surtout que vous partagez les mêmes dortoirs. Mais bon, avec ça, tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler de Malfoy et toi.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau, intervint Hermione. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les discussions à ton sujet vont de bon train. En ce qui concerne Draco, son absence est loin d'être passée inaperçue…

La griffonne fit une pause pour toiser les curieux qui osaient écouter leur conversation. Après un dernier regard noir, elle se retourna et se pencha vers les garçons pour reprendre à voix basse.

\- Le problème vient aussi du fait que les raisons de son absence ont été tus. Tout le monde se pose des questions.

La mine d'Hermione s'assombrit tandis qu'un tremblement involontaire parcouru son corps. Harry savait que les mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Lui-même sentait son estomac soudainement se tordre et se secouer, lui donnant la nausée. A son tour, un spasme parcourut son corps. Instinctivement, il repoussa son assiette d'une main en plaquant l'autre sur sa bouche.

\- On devrait… parler d'autre chose, lança Ron qui jouait sans appétit avec les œufs brouillés dans son assiette.

Harry et Hermione acceptèrent la proposition. Cependant, ils se contentèrent simplement de fixer la table en silence. Aucun des trois ne semblait arriver à penser à autre chose. Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ginny qui s'installa joyeusement à table, un exemplaire du Chicaneur en main.

\- Eh ben ! Vous en faites une tête !

Sa présence eut au moins le mérite de faire sortir le trio de leur pensée.

\- Comment va Luna, demanda Hermione.

\- Bien, plutôt. Son père aussi vu qu'il s'est remis à publier.

La rousse agita toujours le journal qu'elle tenait avant de le déposer sur la table.

\- Sinon, je t'ai vu discuter avec McGo, tout à l'heure.

\- Oh oui… J'avais oublié. Elle m'a demandé de te remettre ceci, Hermione.

Fébrilement, il sortit le morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci l'ouvrit rapidement pour le lire. Son visage afficha tout de suite un large sourire.

\- Une bonne nouvelle, 'Mione ?

\- Très, répondit-elle avant d'embrasser son petit ami.

 **XoXoX**

Le soir arriva sans accroc, malgré la discussion plutôt sombre de ce matin. A vrai dire, cela était notamment du au jeu que Hermione, Ron et Harry jouèrent toute la journée. En effet, cette dernière avait décidé de garder la secret le contenu du message de la directrice. Les deux garçons avaient donc passé la plupart du temps à essayer de trouver ce que leur amie cachait. Malheureusement pour eux, la demoiselle était déterminée à ne rien dévoiler, leur répétant sans cesse que c'était une surprise. Si ce jeu avait l'air particulièrement puéril pour les jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient, il avait au moins l'avantage de leur faire oublier un peu leurs peines et leurs malaises. Ils prenaient la fuite, en somme.

Cependant, il finit par se retrouver seul avec ses pensées, allongé dans le divan de ses appartements, une petite boule de poils lovée sur son nombril. Distraitement, il amena à ses lèvres le verre à moitié rempli de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il s'était servi en arrivant. Inconsciemment, un rictus apparut sur son visage. McGonagall le tuerait si elle savait, pensa-t-il. Puis, son esprit se reconcentra sur la discussion de ce matin-même.

Sans le vouloir, des souvenirs refirent surfacent. Il s'était allongé sur le carrelage froid du salon du Manoir Malfoy, tentant vainement de calmer son estomac et son esprit bouillonnant. Non loin de lui, Hermione était étendue, profitant elle aussi tant bien que mal de la fraicheur qu'offrait le sol. Kingsley et Minerva, eux, s'étaient avachis mollement dans un des fauteuils et une impression de vide absolu avait émanée d'eux. Il se souvient avoir un instant lever la tête vers la fenêtre et avoir vu, assis sur le rebord, Ron les regarder d'un air inquiet.

Ronald Weasley s'était toujours montré un rien distant depuis. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne partageait pas la connaissance des détails sordides de l'affaire Malfoy. Il s'était enfui du sous-sol, l'odeur pestilentielle lui ayant retourné les boyaux. Aussi, il était resté dans le salon en attendant que ses amis remontent. De ce que Harry savait, Hermione n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'elle savait avec Ron. Et il n'était jamais venu lui poser de questions à ce sujet.

Trois coups à la porte sortirent Harry de ses pensées. A peine eut-il le temps de déposer sonverre sur la table basse et de prendre Luffy comme il se fallait pour se lever qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Cela ne pouvait donc être que…

\- Hermione.

L'amie du Sauveur du monde s'approcha du divan et ses yeux se posèrent irrémédiablement sur le verre d'alcool encore un rien rempli. Comme il s'en doutait, un regard désapprobateur finit par s'abattre sur lui. Mais aucun commentaire ne sortit de la bouche de la griffonne. Elle se contenta de venir s'assoir et de caresser la boule duveteuse qui somnolait toujours sur le ventre de son maitre.

\- Bonsoir, toi !

Elle s'était adressée au chiot qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les deux amis restèrent ainsi, en silence pendant un instant, les yeux rivés sur le « concentré de mignoncité ».

\- C'est vraiment gentil de la part d'Hagrid de te l'avoir offert. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'en occuper.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ma main caressait distraitement le ventre de l'animal.

\- Tiens, je ne t'ai pas raconté, d'ailleurs. C'est un hippogriffe qu'il voulait me confier au départ.

Le regard d'Hermione se leva d'un coup sur son ami. L'effarement se lisait sur son visage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en voyant la tête de son amie.

\- Bien sûr, McGonagall a longuement discuté avec Hagrid pour le convaincre d'un animal moins… imposant.

\- J'imagine bien ! Il serait impossible de vivre avec un hippogriffe au Square Grimmaurd. Il n'aurait jamais assez de place. Et il ne pourrait pas facilement voler en plein Londres. Il serait forcément remarqué.

Harry émit un léger rire.

\- C'est vrai. Quand je pense à ce pauvre Buck. Il doit être content de plus être coincé au grenier.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas comment Sirius a réussi à le faire entrer dans cette maison, rigola la griffonne.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit légèrement à l'évocation de son parrain et sa meilleure amie ne le manqua pas. Se sentant légèrement coupable, elle reprit parle.

\- Il serait fier de toi, tu sais. Il serait fier du jeune homme que tu es devenu. J'en suis certaine.

\- J'n'en doute pas, 'Mione. C'est juste… qu'il me manque… Rémus aussi. Avant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore une famille. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment cette impression…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, mais il en avait pas besoin.

\- Tu n'es pas seul. On est là ! Ron et moi, tes amis, les Weasley, les Professeurs, l'Ordre. Quant à Sirius, Lupin et tes parents, je sais qu'ils veillent sur toi de là où ils sont. Je suis certaine qu'ils sont toujours avec toi, même si tu ne les vois pas.

L'Orphelin se redressa délicatement pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il n'était pas seul, même s'il en avait parfois l'impression.

\- Arg…

Un cri, vainement étouffé dans un oreiller, brisa l'instant, attirant l'attention des deux griffons. En se redressant, Harry tourna le regard vers l'origine de ce bruit. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il venait de Draco. Toujours aussi impuissant, il attendit que la transformation soit complète, serrant calmement pour lui une Hermione tremblante. Le moment parut extrêmement long alors que Draco criait de souffrance. Puis, le silence revint dans la pièce. Seul le souffle rapide et fort d'un animal se faisait entendre. Sans attendre, Harry se dirigea vers le loup-garou pour l'apaiser autant qu'il le pouvait, passant sa main dans les poils de la bête.

\- C'est fini… C'est passé…

Hermione vient s'installer en face des deux garçons, sur le lit d'Harry. Elle adressait un sourire peiné au loup qui la regardait fixement. Elle trouvait que la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux était drôle, mais aussi terriblement triste. Quand on pense à toutes les atrocités par lesquelles ils étaient passés pour devenir proches. La Gryffondor n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que ce qui avait poussé Harry a aidé et recueillir Draco Malfoy, c'était les remords qu'il ressentait quant à son sort. Il se sentait coupable.

Trois petits coups vinrent tirer la demoiselle de ses réflexions. Si au début, comme pour son ami, elle en fut d'abord surprise. Elle se rappela bien vite d'un certain morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait reçu ce matin même.

\- Tu devrais aller ouvrir, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se lever. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir les voir à cette heure-ci. L'heure du couvre-feu venait tout juste de passer, non ? Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se dirigea vers porte et l'ouvrit, découvrant la directrice qui attendait avec un grand sourire. Surpris, il ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Monsieur Potter.

Minerva McGonagall lui adressa un signe de tête avant de rentrer dans les quartiers des garçons. Elle se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête à la jeune demoiselle avant de se retourner vers Draco.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de venir vous importuner ainsi. Malheureusement, les contraintes du Amato Animo Animato Animagus obligent que le processus commence lors de la pleine lune. Je vous prie de croire cependant que je ferais au plus vite.

Elle termina sa tirade sur un signe de tête avant de se retourner vers les deux Gryffondors.

\- Bien… Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter, ce soir commencera la longue et difficile route pour que vous deveniez des Animagi. Avant toute chose. J'aimerai vérifier que vous êtes bien déterminés à suivre la procédure, tantôt complexe, tantôt fastidieuse. Cela ne sera nullement facile et la moindre erreur sera fatale.

L'expression de la directrice était partagée entre sévérité et inquiétude. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec sérieux avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Ils virent alors la directrice sortir une boite qu'elle ouvrit devant eux. A l'intérieur, deux feuilles étaient placées précautionneusement. Harry était certain d'en avoir déjà vu auparavant mais il était incapable de se souvenir précisément.

\- Ce sont des feuilles de Mandragore, répondit Minverva pour répondre à sa question tacite. Pour commencer, il vous faut les mettre en bouche.

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent sans poser de questions. Jusque-là, ils ne voyaient pas encore ce qui était complexe. La sensation sur la langue était assez étrange, assez désagréable. Le gout de terre n'aidait pas non plus.

\- Bien. Maintenant, il va falloir que vous les garder en bouche jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Attention ! Les recracher ou les avaler vous obligera à recommencer.

\- Un mois à la garder en bouche, s'écria difficilement Harry.

\- A peu près… A condition que la lune se montre. Sinon, il faudra attendre la suivante. Et si celle-là ne se montre pas non plus, il faudra attendre celle d'après. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où une pleine lune se montre, sans être cachée par quoique ce soit !

Un rire se fit entendre dans la pièce. Draco, qui n'était pas encore endormi, cette fois, gloussait comme il le pouvait sous la forme qu'il avait.

\- Ça, bien sûr, ça te fait rire !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Entendre Draco rire de bon cœur, même si c'était pour se moquer, l'apaisait un rien. Regonflé, il était à nouveau déterminé à suivre les traces de son père et de son Parrain.

\- Bien. Miss Granger, je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir. Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

McGonagall sortit avec Hermione, laissant Harry seul avec le loup. Le Gryffondor décida qu'il était largement temps de se coucher. Tout en se concentrant pour coincer la feuille entre sa langue et son palais, il se rendit dans la salle-de-bain avec un pyjama pour se changer. Une fois la chose faite, il s'installa confortablement dans son lit et sombra rapidement au royaume des rêves.

 **XoXoX**

Harry se leva le lendemain matin, réveillé par le son strident du réveil. Il avait particulièrement mal dormi cette nuit. Tout d'abord, parce que le sommeil de Draco, à côté, avait été plutôt agité. Ensuite, parce que le Gryffondor se redressait en sursaut afin de vérifier que la feuille de Mandragore soit toujours dans sa bouche. Celle-ci s'amusait à rester collée à son palais.

Un bâillement lui échappa. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir dormir encore un peu. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas fuir les obligations et aller en cours en était une. Résigné, il se leva sans envie avant de se préparer pour la journée à venir. Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers la sortie quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Alors comme ça, tu comptes devenir un animagus ?

Stoppé net, Harry se tourna en direction des lits où il vit un Draco fatigué, mais bien réveillé. Sans un mot, l'Elu s'approcha de son lit et s'y assis pour regarder attentivement son camarade de chambre.

\- Ouais. Hermione m'a convaincue. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience seule.

Draco ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête.

\- Je me demande quel sera mon animal, ajouta Harry.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, ton patronus est un cerf. Alors, il y a de grande chance que ce soit aussi le cas. Il est rare que les deux soient différent l'un de l'autre.

\- Comment tu sais que mon patronus est un cerf, s'étonna Harry.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as fait une magnifique démonstration durant l'épreuve des BUSE. Toute l'école en a parlé jusqu'au retour à Londres.

\- Je vois…

\- Sinon, les animagi rarement des animaux volants. Et rarement des animaux exotiques. Chat, chien, cheval… Après, il n'y a pas eu énormément de sorciers animagi. On sait que ça concorde souvent avec le patronus. On se base en général plus là-dessus, du coup.

Harry se trouvait en pleine réflexion. Il comprenait bien ce que le Serpentard lui disait. Il y avait très peu d'animagi dans le monde… Non, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'animagi connus. Cette pensée le fit sourire quand une autre question lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant ?

Le visage de Draco se voila d'une légère tristesse. Il se retourna dans son lit pour cacher son trouble et son corps encore endolori lui arracha un grognement plaintif.

\- J'avais fait quelques recherches. Je… J'aurais voulu en devenir un, avant…

Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Instinctivement, il se leva pour changer de lit et alla s'assoir à côté de Draco. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule nue du loup.

\- Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait perdu…

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, Potter !

La main du Sauveur se crispa, toujours en contact avec la peau de son colocataire. Harry pouvait sentir l'épaule qui tressaillait, maintenant. En lui-même, plusieurs émotions effectuaient une ronde conflictuelle. La colère monta doucement. Puis elle disparut alors qu'un sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge du blond.

Se sentant légèrement idiot, Harry lâcha enfin l'épaule pour une étreinte plus amicale et réconfortante.

\- Je ne me foutais pas de toi, je te le jure.

Un nouveau sanglot mourut dans la gorge de Draco. Harry le serra un peu plus avant de continuer à parler.

\- Je me disais juste… que les deux ne sont peut-être pas forcément incompatibles. Je vais en discuter avec Hermione. Elle sera ravie de mener des recherches.

Le corps de Draco tressaillit à nouveau, mais à cause d'un rire contenu cette fois. Il se retourna vers le Gryffondor et le regarda longuement. Ce dernier pouvait voir que les yeux du Serpent étaient humides à cause de larmes.

\- Merci, dit-il finalement avec une voix cassée.

Harry ne répondit rien. A la place, il lui adressa simplement un sourire quand trois petits coups furent donné à la porte. Toujours sans un mot, Harry se leva pour ouvrir et tomba sans surprise sur l'infirmière de l'école.

\- Monsieur Potter.

\- Entrez, Mme Pomfrey.

Poppy lui adressa un singe de tête et un sourire avant d'obéir et de rejoindre le malade. Harry, lui, préféra les laisser pour aller se sustenter d'un délicieux petit déjeuner.

* * *

Aucune mandragore n'a été blessée... Allez ! A qui vais-je croire ça ? Ça fait mal de se faire arracher les feuilles !  
Chers défenseurs de la nature, j'attends vos reviews pour vous plaindre de l'exploitations abusives des mandragores !

A la prochaine !


End file.
